Adeus
by Nanah-chan
Summary: Quano Renji percebe oq perdeu, se arrepende e tenta voltar atrás [RenxRuki]
1. Chapter 1

-: fala " ": pensamento 

Adeus

Era uma tarde de sol em Seireitei e dois jovens Shinigamis estavam deitados sob a grama do colégio que frequentavam.  
-Oê Rukia.  
-Nani?  
-Você não acha estranho?  
-Nani?? (só sabe dizer isso?? xDD)  
-Apenas nós dois termos sobrevividoe estarmos agora aqui.  
-Talvez seja destino-uma cara de preocupação surgiu na garota-demo eu sinto que alguma coisa vai acontecer e nada mais será como antes.  
O jovem ruivo ficou apenas observando o rosto da bela Shinigami a sua frente.  
-Tomara que esteja errada.  
-É.  
XXxxxXxXxxxXXXxxXxxxxXxxxxxxxXXXXXXXxXXXXXXxX Uma jovem Shinigami observava por uma das janelas do mundo real "Onde será que você está"  
-Ei Rukia, pare de sonhar acordada e venha, temos trabalho a fazer.  
-Hai, gomen Ichigo.  
XXXXXXxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXxXXXXXXXXxxXXXXXxXXXXX Um jovem Shinigami de cabelos vermelhos saltava pelos telhados de alojamentos das treze divisões "Como eu queria que você estivesse aqui comigo, mas fui covarde em tentar te impedir, e agora me arrependo, gomen Rukia"

Ambos olharam para a lua.  
"Como eu queria que você estivesse aqui comigo agora Renji"  
"Como eu queria que você estivesse aqui comigo agora Rukia"  
XXXXxxxxxxXXXXXXXXxxxXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxXXXXXxxx -Ei, acorda Rukia! tá achando que tá aonde? se você vacilar pode ser atacada.  
-gomene -que que deu em você hoje hein? tá mais lerda do que o normal.  
-Não enche Ichigo.  
-Humpf.  
XXXXxxxxxxXXXXXXXXxxxXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxXXXXXxxx Renji, que agora caminhava sozinho pelo seireitei, se lembrava de como era ter a Kuchiki ao seu lado, lembrava-se de tempos alegres, em que os sorrisos permaneciam estampados nos rostos de ambos; Mas o pressentimento da Shinigami estava certo, eles estava se separando. O ruivo apertou o cabo da sua zanpakutou com força.  
-Rukia, eu não vou deixar que isso aconteça.  
XXXXxxxxxxXXXXXXXXxxxXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxXXXXXxxx -Ichigo!!!-berrou Rukia.  
"Maldição, agora quem vai ter que acabar com esse hollow sou eu"  
-Mae, Sode no Shirayuki!-a zanpakutou revelou-se branca e com uma longa fita também branca no cabo, a Kuchiki atacava com toda a sua força, porém ainda estava fraca e os seus ataques não faziam efeito nenhum no Hollow, ela sabia que se continuasse assim, acabaria desmaiando.  
A Kuchiki havia sido lançada pelo ar com força pelo hollow, dessa vez poderia morrer, as suas lembranças com Renji vieram a tona, não queria morrer, não agora, ela ainda sentia necessidade de falar com seu amado, uma lágrima começava a se formar no rosto da Shinigami, estava prestes a cair.  
-Iie...Renji.  
alguém havia segurado a jovem por trás, seria Ichigo?  
não, o jovem estava caido no chão, de repente Rukia ouve uma voz familiar no seu ouvido.  
-Oê Rukia, quanto tempo hein.  
A jovem arregalou os olhos e virou-se para trás...

**Owari do primeiro capítulo!  
N/A: Oiee gentee Tduu baum cu ocês?  
Nyahh essa eh minha segunda fic akee eu amoo o casal RenRu!! axei q esse capítulo fikou com um tamanho perfeito só q a minha falta de criatividade me impediu de terminar.  
Bem, quem tiver idéias e sugestões deixem reviews!  
se naum tiverem, deixem tbm!  
isso fará uma criança baka feliz . Bjões!  
Nanah-chan**


	2. Chapter 2

Cap 2: encontro.

-Uive, Zabimaru!  
O ataque atingiu o Hollow em cheio fazendo com que este sumisse.

-Renji, oq está fazendo aqui??

-Seu irmão me mandou por que você é uma inútil sem capacidade-zonbou da cara da garota-Não está feliz em me ver?

-Tô, mas é que..quanto tempo né?

-Nem fala-a expressão do Shinigami mudou para uma expressão de tristeza.

-Você vai ficar por aqui?

-Claro, pelo menos até você recuperar seus poderes.

-Vamos Rukia, vamos embora daqui. tá perigoso aqui ù.ú

Ichigo havia agarrado Rukia pelo pulso e estava levando ela.

-Hey, peraí, me solta.

O Shinigami apenas colocu a mão na boca da garota e continuou levando, Renji apenas soltou um risinho baixo.

XXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxXXXXXx

Casa do Ichigo.

-Baka! por que fez aquilo?

-Ah, te trazer para casa?-Ichigo bocejou- é que eu tava com sono e não queria ficar lá de papo furado.

-Mas eu tava conversando!!-Disse Rukia enquanto dava um soco na cara de Ichigo.

-Ahh..é, aquele idiota tava lá

-Não é idiota, é Renji. ù.ú

-Tanto faz, agora, vai dormir!! ù.ú (N/A: eu naum dexava!! ù.ú)

Rukia apenas bufou e entrou no armário.

"Kuso, logo quando eu vejo o Renji de novo, vem o Ichigo e atrapalha tudo, vai ser meio dificil pro Renji"

Rukia estava imaginando no que poderia acontecer e soltou um risinho.

XXXXXxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxXXXXxXxXXxXxXxXXxXXxxxxx

De manhã, Ichigo e Rukia estavam caminhando pelas ruas de Karakura quando o celular de Rukia "apita"

-Hollow- disse Rukia se transformando em Shinigami.

-Vamos lá-Ichigo também havia se transformado.

Ao chegarem no local, deparam-se com um gigantesco Hollow que em segundos desaparece.

Ichigo e Rukia: Ué?? gota

De repente, Renji aparece na frente de Ichigo.

-Então você ta aí ù.ú, seu covarde, nem pra ajudar a Rukia hein tsc, tsc, tsc

Rukia: gota

-Eu não tenho culpa se ela não tem capacidade de se defender sozinha.

Rukia: aura assassina (N/A: sabem, aquela aura negra e enorme q fica nos personagens?? entçao, é essa xD)

-Tem sim, ela tá assim por que VOCÊ roubou os poderes dela ù.ú

-Não roubei nada, ela me passou.

-Você roubou

-roubei nada

-roubou.

-não roubei.

-Roubou.

-CHEGAAAAAAAAA-gritou a Shinigami fazendo uma barreira de gelo entre os dois-vocês não conseguem ficar um minuto sem brigar? francamente...- a Shinigami deu as costas e saiu andando calmamente.

Renji e Ichigo: gota

-acho que exagerei né Renji?

-Eu também.

-Tenho que ir pra escola ù.ú.

-Espera, eu tambpem vou

-O QUÊ?

-é, faz parte do meu trabalho...

E lá foram, os dois andando calmamente até a escola.

Owari do 2 capítulo.  
N/A: Genteee gomenasaii T.T eu realmente queria fazer alguma coisa interessante pra botar aqui só que esse capítulo foi totalmente inútil xD a única coisa interessante foi ver a Rukia gritando com o Renji e o Ichigo xD e se eu fosse ela, eu não deixava o Ichigo falar daquele jeito comigo ù.ú Ichigo Baka!  
Nyahh deixem reviews Ok?  
isso fará uma criança baka feliz xD!  
Bjus Nanah-chan


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

_AN: Gente, comofaz? depois de um ano sem postar, eu resolvi erminar a fic! acho que vou fazer só mais uns 3 capítulos, pra terminar direitinho! -' gomen pela demora e pela falta de qualidade daqueles outros dois capítulos ... francamente, aquilo lá tava muito ruim ! XDD' enfim, vamos a história !_

Rukia caminhava calmamente a frente dos dois, ela fingia que não queria conversar com Renji, fingia que ele não existia, mas a cada minuto passado, ela olhava pelo canto do olho para ele e percebia que ele também fazia o mesmo. Ela deu um pequeno sorriso e continou andando.

Os dois diminuiram o passo e se distanciaram um pouco dela. Ichigo queria saber o que estava acontecendo e sabia que se perguntasse a Rukia, ficaria sem resposta para toda a eternidade. Resolveu perguntar ao misterioso ruivo, ele não parecia ser tão mal assim.

-Hey, idiota e.e' - chamou ele, fingindo descaso

-Quié?

-Quem é você hein? porque está aqui? sério, a Rukia mudou tanto desde que vc chegou, vc era algum namorado dela ou coisa

assim?

- Hah - ele deu uma 'maletada' na cabeça de Ichigo - Quem você pensa que é para se meter na vida dela?

- ...' - Ichigo não respondeu logo de imediato devido a sua raiva, mas percebeu que aquele era o único jeito de saber alguma coisa que fosse da vida da Rukia - Eu estou-a ajudando, então sinto que tenho o direito de saber mais da vida dela, apesar de ter tomado os poderes dela, eu gosto dela e não quero ajudá-la apenas no seu trabalho, quero ajudá-la também como pessoa.

- Se é assim, tudo bem. Eu e a Rukia somos amigos de infância, mas nós fomos meio que separados pelo 'irmão' dela e depois disso, a gente nunca mais se falou. Eu acho que deve ter sido duro pra ela, afinal, eu era o melhor amigo que ela tinha. Mas agora tudo isso é passado né!? eu to me esforçando pra me reaproximar dela ! melhor ainda, eu to me esforçando pra poder protegê-la - ele terminou a frase com um grande sorriso

- ótimo - Disse Ichigo - fico feliz em saber que está aqui para nos ajudar, sabe que, as vezes fica dificil tomar conta dela. Sem os poderes, ela não passa de uma criança indefesa ... '

- Se ela te ouvir falando assim, ela te mata! - Após a frase, ele saiu correndo para alcançá-la -

Ele tentou puxar assunto, mas não estava familiarizado com o que ela havia se tornado, ele não sabia sobre o que conversar, sobre como tratá-la, isso o deixou um pouco abatido, mas com o tempo, o assunto foi surgindo e até chegarem na escola, eles jah tinham quase se entendido.

Renji estava na mesma sala que eles, o que foi um alívio para Rukia, por duas coisas: ela sabia que ele não se meteria em problemas e ficaria sempre ao lado dele, ela deu um sorriso e começou a se preparar para a primeira aula.

Capítulo curto, mas no próximo eu me esforço mais ! Reviews, ok!?


End file.
